Subway Snooze
by 11nagrom
Summary: A stranger falls asleep on Cordelia Goode and she is instantly enticed by the woman's gentle demeanor. 'As they stopped again, from the corner of her eye, she saw the tired woman's eyes drooping closed. The carriage hummed as it continued on, their walls gently rocking around them.' Prompt. New York AU. Short one-shot.
**Author's Note: Cordelia Goode/Misty Day**

 **'this person just fell asleep on me in the subway but they're cute so whatever' AU**

* * *

The subway carriage rumbled through its journey and Cordelia Goode did her best to keep a grip of her satchel. She'd just come back from law school and was attempting to return home. So far, her usual ride had called in sick, she'd missed her bus and then she had almost trapped herself in the doors of the subway as she tried to squeeze through at the last second. She wasn't even sure why she did it. They were every three minutes. This day wasn't going well.

Every time the carriage shook slightly, she felt a set of shoulders bump softly into hers. Looking across, she saw a woman with utter exhaustion written across her features. Apparently this woman was having a worse day than herself. The wavy haired blonde stared distantly forward, lazily clutching her own back to her lap.

Cordelia realised she was staring and feared getting caught, so she looked away. The subway stopped at a station and three more people got on. It was still eight more stops until she was even in the right district of the city. Then she had three blocks to walk. As their shoulders bumped again, the student wondered where her neighbour was getting off. She glanced down to the bag that the woman was also holding and saw a small 'Clark Street' business card slipping out. That was the stop before hers. She must be going there.

As they stopped again, from the corner of her eye, she saw the tired woman's eyes drooping closed. The carriage hummed as it continued on, their walls gently rocking around them. An elderly man sat across from her, hands wrapped securely around a walking stick resting against his knee. He looked tired also, but relatively thoughtful. As he met her eye, Cordelia looked away. She startled softly as she felt a weight on her shoulder but tried to suppress a grin as she realised it was her cute companion's head.

The woman was sleeping on her. She wondered whether it was intentional or not. She felt an odd sense of honour at this woman's (probable) subconscious decision to choose her. As they stopped at a particularly busy station and two women got on who were talking so loudly they could be deemed as shouting, she felt the sleeping woman grasp her arm. Cordelia looked down in surprise, wondering if she was awake and panicking about something. The stranger's eyelids remained closed and her face peaceful. Nothing had changed except for the new presence of her soft hand.

Not wanting to bother the clearly exhausted woman, the student sat comfortably as the stops came and went. She couldn't exactly complain... Her cuddle companion looked of a similar age to her and she was positiviely adorable. Finally her day was getting a little brighter.

Looking up to the chart, Cordelia realised that the next stop was the one displayed on the woman's business card and suddenly worried that she might miss her stop. Feeling apprehensive at first, the blonde reached across with her other hand and shook her hand a little. The girl suddenly startled and looked up at her. She glanced down at her hand and instantly detatched it from her arm. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled nervously, sitting up fully. "It's been such a long day." She ran her hands back through her hair with apparent trepidation.

The law student shook her head with a polite smile. "Don't worry! I just didn't want you to miss your stop."

"How did you-" she began before following her neighbour's gaze. She glanced down at the business card spilling out of her bag and her mouth made an 'O' shape. Suddenly feeling the carriage slow and shudder to a halt, she realised it was her stop and regretfully stood. "Thank you," she said to her companion. "Really."

"It's no problem." Cordelia watched her gather her belongings together and begin to walk away after one last fleeting smile. "What's your name?" the student asked quickly, immediately wondering why.

The doors were opening and she thought her question had been lost to the warm air when the woman suddenly glanced back around. "Misty. Misty Day." Swooping past a tall figure in the doorway, the wavy-haired blonde disappeared into the sea of station communters.


End file.
